wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Maisie Methuen
Abergavenny, Monmouthshire, Wales, UK |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2013-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Phoenix Gymnastics |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Maisie Rose Methuen (born June 22 in Abergavenny, Wales) is an elite British gymnast. She currently resides in Pontypool, Wales and been a member of the British and Welsh National Teams since 2013. Junior Career 2013-2014 In 2013, Methuen competed at the Welsh Championships as a junior, winning the gold medal on every event except for balance beam, where she won silver. In 2014, Methuen again competed at the Welsh Championships, this time earning the silver medal in the all around. She also competed at the International Gymnix and the Northern European Championships, where she won the gold in the all around competition, as well as silver on the floor exercise. 2015 Methuen began 2015 by competing at the Welsh Nationals, where she won the gold medal on every event except the uneven bars, where she won the silver medal. At the British Championships, she placed second in the all around and on the balance beam, as well as earning a bronze medal on the uneven bars. At the Flanders team challenge, she placed fifth with the British team and tenth in the all around. She also competed at the European Youth Olympic Festival, where she placed seventh with her team, twelfth in the all around, and won the silver medal on the balance beam. 2016 Methuen first competed in 2016 at the Welsh Championships, where she won every medal in the junior divison. At the International Gymnix, she finished 13th in the all around and sixth on vault and the uneven bars. She competed as a junior guest at the 2016 English Championships, where she was first in the all around in the junior guests. She was chosen to represent Great Britian at the 2016 European Championships for the juniors, where she placed second with the British team, as well as fourth in the all around and fifth in the balance beam final. Finally, she competed at the Japan Junior International, where she was tenth in the all around, as well as seventh in the vault final. Senior Career 2017 In 2017, Methuen competed at her first senior British Championships, winning silver in the all around and gold on the floor exercise. She also competed at the English Championships in the senior guest division, winning the all around and floor exercise for the guests. At the Welsh Championships, she placed fourth on the uneven bars, second in the all around and on the floor exercise, and first on the vault and balance beam. She also competed at the Cottbus World Cup, placing fifth on the floor exercise. 2018 In 2018, Methuen competed at the British Championships, where she won the balance beam. She competed with the Welsh team at the Gold Coast Commonwealth Games, placing fourth with the team, and placing seventh in the all around, uneven bars, and balance beam finals. In June, she competed at the Guimaraes World Cup on balance beam and floor exercise, winning both events. Medal Count Floor Music 2016 - "11h11" by Cirque de Soleil 2017 - "The Diva Dance" by Eric Serra 2018 - "Torn (Redux)" by Nathan Lanier References